The Plan
by Moonblade
Summary: Draco has a plan. It fails. SLASH H/D New chapter. ooh.
1. Chapter the First

Title: The Plan  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco!  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Warning: This is SLASH! So if it bothers you DON'T read it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Don't sue me.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic. I'm not going to ask you to go easy on me, but please offer constructive criticism instead of: This Sucked or whatever.  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting eating breakfast, stirring the oatmeal around with his spoon. A faint expression of disgust filled his face and he pushed the bowl away. Only to have a letter land in the dish, splattering him with cold oatmeal. Irritated he shot a glare at his departing owl, Gregor. After doing a quick cleaning charm on his robes, he gingerly picked up the letter, wiping the excess oatmeal on the table. The address on the front was obviously written in his father's hand and he sighed in annoyance, thinking back at the things he had done in the past week to merit his disapproval. It read:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I have heard that your grades this term have fallen from your usual adequate levels. I am very disappointed in you. If you ever hope to live up to the honor of the Malfoy name you'd better bring your grades up. I want to actually be proud that I have a son as opposed to embarrassed that a MUDBLOOD is getting higher marks than you. Do try harder.  
  
Your Father,  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Draco saw red. Couldn't the bastard ever once be proud of him? Almost every week like clockwork he sent another letter complaining about something that Draco had done wrong. Last week it was the quiddich match he hadn't won, the week before that the fact that Draco had been caught wandering around the school grounds after dark. It was always something. God forbid he be fallible and make mistakes. He dreaded his father's reaction if he found out about something really bad, like the fact that he was gay. He tried so hard to please his father and not once could he ever remember his father saying he was proud of him. The "Malfoy Name" and the "Family Honor" were all he ever heard about. And if you thought about it, what was so great about the Malfoy's anyway?  
  
His father had sucked up mercilessly to an evil man, and then when he'd been taken by the Aurors instead of actually sticking to his principles, however convoluted, he'd claimed he was ensorcelled by Voldemort. Where was the honor in that? Now that the Dark Lord had risen his father was once again at Voldemort's side like a faithful puppy, willing to kill and torture people just to get more power. It was undignified and Draco would be damned before he became another robe-kissing toady of that corpse of a human being.  
  
But how to break this to his father? If he told his father to his face that he hated him retribution would be sharp and brutal. That wasn't the way to deal with his father. If he wanted to be cut off completely from his family he had to make Lucius think it was his idea. He had to find something that would infuriate his father so much that he would cast Draco aside, afraid to taint the precious Malfoy name. Draco smiled. This was going to be fun.  
  
Lost in thought he gazed around the Great Hall until his eyes fell on Harry Potter. His grin widened. Potter. If his father found out that he was sleeping with a boy, much less the one who lived, he would disown Draco before you could say homophobe. It was the perfect plan.  
  
Harry was listening to a good-natured argument between Hermione and Ron when he suddenly felt a prickle on the nape of his neck. He looked up and saw Draco Malfoy grinning across the great hall at him. This smile was not his usual sneer, but was more sinister, somehow. Malfoy was up to something. He shuddered involuntarily and tried to focus on his cereal but kept glancing at Malfoy. He couldn't help but think that whatever Draco was planning was going to be infinitely worse than anything he'd ever done before. 


	2. Chapter the Second

Warning: There is some boy/boy snogging in this chapter so if it bothers you get out!  
  
A/N:I have nothing of importance to say except: The pineapple stalks at midnight!  
  
Disclaimer: *sulks* none of it's mine, alright!.  
  
Draco stirred in his bed working out the details of the seduction. He wasn't exactly a flowers and candy sort of person, and even if he had been Harry wouldn't accept a quill from him, much less a bouquet. He was more of a confuse-the-hell-out-of-someone and-then-seduce-them sort of person. Christmas break was coming up and he could always tell his father he was staying in an attempt to improve his dwindling grades. If he was lucky, Granger and the Weasel would go home for Christmas and he would have Harry all to himself.  
  
He wasn't worried about the sleeping with Harry part. After all, Potter was kind of cute, in an angelic sort of way. After he managed to sleep with him they could carry on for a few weeks and then he could find some public way to announce their relationship, a way that his father would never be able to cover up.  
  
The next day Draco set his plan in motion. He left the hall early after breakfast and managed to ditch Crabbe and Goyle by ducking into a dark classroom and hiding in a corner. They walked in and squinted stupidly into the darkness, searching for Draco's shadowed form. When that didn't work they shrugged their shoulders and continued walking down the hall.  
  
Draco waited for Harry in an alcove near the Gryffindor area of the school where he was sure to pass on his way back from breakfast. He stood in the shadows watching the students pass by. When he finally he spotted Harry coming down the hall with Granger and the Weasel the halls were nearly deserted. He listened as their voices grew louder and footsteps nearer. Harry had just come into Draco's line of sight when he stopped and turned around.  
  
"Oh Damn!" Harry's hands suddenly patted his robes. "I left my wand in the Hall. You guys go ahead, I'll meet you in the common room"  
  
They nodded and headed down the corridor. Draco smiled calculatingly. This was a perfect opportunity to mess with Potter's mind. He stepped out in front of Potter, a smirk still lining his face.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry jumped, his eyes wary, "What's-"  
  
Draco slammed Harry into the wall. "Hello Harry," he whispered. "I just wanted to wish you good luck at the next quiddich match. That broomstick of yours should make it an easy victory"  
  
He raised his arm and caressed Harry's cheek. Harry jerked back and he blinked at Draco, eyes wide and curious. He didn't seem frightened, merely wary. A faint scowl flickered over Draco's features. He moved even closer to Harry, hoping to intimidate him and raised his arm again. Harry's mouth opened slightly and Draco felt Harry's breath flutter against his lips. His was suddenly flooded with an impulse to capture Harry's breath that overcame all his self-discipline.  
  
Draco leaned forward and covered Harry's mouth with his own. His tongue dipped into Harry's open mouth. Harry just stood there, too amazed to do anything but dumbly accept Draco's lips against his. When Harry failed to respond Draco growled and began to suck on Harry's slack lips. A groan rose from Harry's throat and he began to participate hesitantly. He allowed himself to explore Draco's mouth and was surprised to find he could taste breakfast on Draco's tongue. His hands wound around Draco's head pulling him against him. Draco reached under Harry's robes and molded his hands to Harry's skin, gliding over every line of his waist and back.  
  
Harry mind was a confused whirl of voices. One was saying that this was wrong, and urged him to break away, run to his room and lock the door. Another was too submerged in the intense pleasure Draco's lips and hands were giving him to think anything other than "more." A third voice, this one louder than the other two, was screaming that he was in desperate need of air. Harry felt his lungs begin to burn and broke away from Draco, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His mind cleared a little, and the enormity of what just happened smacked him hard on the back of the head. He had just kissed a boy. A boy he hated. And he liked it. No, loved it. Holy Fuck.  
  
"What was that?" he rasped.  
  
" I…I…don't know." Draco replied, looking just as frightened as Harry did.  
  
His plan had definitely not included making out with Potter this early. He hadn't expected to be really attracted to Potter, just enough to get the job done, but this had destroyed all the carefully built layers of self- control he'd developed over the years. It was unacceptable. If Harry hadn't broken away, he might have had his way with him in the corridor. Draco stepped back, afraid of the passion he had awakened. Draco fought for composure and managed to hitch his mouth into its usual sneer.  
  
"I suppose I just wanted to see if the Boy-Wonder was really a wonder at everything."  
  
It was lame and not up to his usual standards, but his thoughts were still too muddled to come up with an adequate retort. Harry opened his mouth to reply and Draco found his eyes hopelessly drawn to Harry's swollen lips. How he wanted to feel them on his mouth again. With a jerk he turned away and ran down the corridor, tossing his dignity away, concerned only with putting distance between himself and the insanity he had created.  
  
Harry watched Draco bolt down the hallway and felt his legs give out. He slid down the wall and leaned his head back, trying to figure out what had just happened. Was he gay? He had certainly enjoyed Draco's kisses more then the few awkward moments he'd shared with girls. But that didn't mean he was gay. And just because the image of Draco flushed and aroused after he'd pulled away from him made him feel hot and tingly didn't mean that either.  
  
But hadn't he'd always felt like he'd been missing something when Ron had talked about girls? And there had been that strange fascination he'd had with Oliver Wood back in third year that he'd always thought of as pure admiration. But in the locker room when he saw Oliver changing…All right, so he was possibly gay, but if he was why did he have to be attracted to Malfoy? Why couldn't have it been someone like Ron, who he could trust? Unfortunately, Ron, though cute in a boyish way was too close of a friend for him to think of sexually.  
  
And furthermore, why had Draco kissed him? He remembered the odd look Draco had given him the other day and was sure that this had something to do with it. Was this a new torture that he'd decided to inflict on him? He didn't think so, somehow. The surprise on Draco's face had been too genuine to be part of a carefully constructed prank. He had been just as shaken by the encounter as Harry. Harry still thought he was planning something, however. He just wasn't sure what. He sat there gazing blankly at the wall in front of him until students' approaching footsteps woke him from his inner turmoil. He pulled himself up and on shaky legs walked back to the Great Hall to retrieve his wand, hardly aware of his surroundings. 


	3. Chapter the Third

Warning: This is SLASH! If ya don't like, don't read.  
  
AN: Sorry this took me so long to post but I was swamped by one-act competitions. And my muse decided to leave me stranded in the middle of this chapter. Hopefully it's worth the wait.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Don't sue. I only have a low paying part time job anyway, so it wouldn't be worth it.  
  
Draco slammed his dormitory door behind him and looked around. The beds were all empty. He was alone. He relaxed and dropped the mask of assurance that he erected to cover his disturbed countenance from fellow students. His bag dropped off his arm and spilled his parchments and books on the lush green carpet, but he took no notice. His mind was still in a jumble over what had happened with Harry. He had been so submerged in pleasure that he'd lost all knowledge of where he was and his carefully thought out plan. What was he going to do now?  
  
His plan hadn't accounted for the chemistry he and Harry seemed to have. It was unfathomable. With just one kiss Harry had pushed him way past first base and well on his way to third, in a hallway, no less. How could he have let himself lose control like that? Being in control was the only thing that kept other people from walking all over you.  
  
Maybe it would be better to turn his attention to someone else. Someone like the Weasel, would be a safer bet. His father hated him almost as much as he hated Harry and he was sure that the Weasel wouldn't inspire such overwhelming lust in him, like Harry had.  
  
On the other hand, the kiss he'd shared with Harry was one of the most amazing things he'd ever experienced. Who knew the Boy Who Lived was such an accomplished kisser? All that and the whole wizarding world's idol. What more could you ask for in a guy? Not only that, but denying himself pleasure rubbed against the grain. Why should he give up someone who could lip lock like that? He sat there until he noticed the clock on his nightstand. Shit. He was late for his first class. He jumped out of bed and shoved his stuff back in his bag. He ran once again through the halls still uncertain of what to do. He'd have to save his decisions for when he saw Harry, in Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
  
  
Harry sat in History of Magic trying to focus on the Goblin uprising of 917 that Professor Binns was droning on about, but his mind drifted to more recent events. He looked across the room at the dazed students, and for the first time in his life allowed himself to check out the guys in his class.  
  
Seamus's sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes were rather attractive, but the drool oozing from his slack jaw and the bored-out-my-mind expression detracted from his pleasant features. Dean was also pleasantly put together, but neither of them, nor indeed any of the Gryffindors in the room had the same sleek appeal that Draco had. He thought back on all the arguments he'd had with Draco over the years, the smooth graceful way he had of walking, the cool poise with which he handled everything, the elegance that seemed to drip from his fingertips and soon was drooling in a Seamusesque fashion.  
  
He wondered how long the part of him he refused to acknowledge had been lusting after Draco. Probably since he had begun lusting after people. Their relationship must have always had underlying currents of desire below the surface of hate. Harry had simply never been able to admit it to himself.  
  
How would Draco act now? Would he acknowledge what had happened or be his usual arrogant sexy self.  
  
Sexy. He had just called Draco sexy. He sent a mental growl to his subconscious. Why had it never informed him of his extremely powerful attraction to Draco? It would have been nice not to have been broadsided by it, like he had been this morning. He sighed and glanced at the clock. Exactly forty-two minutes until class was over. He forced his mind to heel and tried to focus on the terrific feats of Ugor the Ugly that Professor Binns was still talking about. After two minutes he gave up and relapsed in to his pleasant daydreams about Draco. By the end of class there was a rather large puddle of drool on his desk.  
  
  
  
Draco walked to Care of Magical Creatures flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. As they approached Hagrid's hut Draco noticed groups of Slytherins and Gryffindors milling about, waiting for class to start. Draco immediately spotted Harry and his friends chatting with Hagrid.  
  
He was suddenly struck by Harry eyes. They were a startling green that picked up every facet of sunlight beaming through the clouds. "Bugger," he groaned as the lust, which had suddenly awakened in him this morning roared through his body. He stared transfixed at the oblivious Gryffindor.  
  
Harry's robes, which were too tight for him (he must have had a recent growth spurt), showed off his quiddich lean body slightly more than was acceptable. They hugged his hips and shoulders, displaying his lightly muscled form to perfection. His eyes traveled slowly down Harry's slim figure. He was right at lower back level when Harry rolled his shoulders and turned around. When he realized what Draco was staring at an amused, slightly relieved smile crossed his lips. Draco's eyes jerked up to Harry's face and he stood staring into Harry's entrancing eyes, a slightly rusty smile turning up his mouth.  
  
Suddenly his expression changed into a more practiced glare of contempt. Harry blinked, and looked around. Hermione and Ron had turned around and were casting questioning glances between Harry and Draco. Cold indifference quickly slammed across Harry's eyes, hiding the affectionate gaze from his friends.  
  
He turned back around and began enthusiastically talking to Hagrid about the creatures they were studying, Barrel Vaulted Ragnooks. After a moment Hermione and Ron turned around too and other than a glance shared over Harry's shoulder, gave no indication that they had witnessed anything unusual.  
  
Draco sat watching Harry try to contain a belligerent Ragnook and had to forcibly restrain his mouth from smiling. He had already smiled once today, and didn't want it to become a habit. He had hoped that his reaction to Harry would be something he could control, but it seemed to over power his reason. Damnit! Why did he have to be so attractive? He felt all hot and bothered just looking at him and it didn't seem like he would get over this any time soon. Every time he looked at Harry the urge to snog him senseless grew stronger.  
  
Draco sighed. There was nothing for it. He would have to continue seducing Harry. A mischievous smirk crossed his face. As long as Harry was making him feel uncomfortable, he might as well return the favor. And really, Harry deserved it for making him feel something he couldn't control. He would wait patiently for the next time he could continue what they'd started this morning. Draco suddenly realized that Hagrid had dismissed them. After sending one last appreciative glance Harry's way, Draco walked back to the castle, a smile creeping over Draco's stubborn lips.  
  
  
  
Harry walked into potions eager to see Draco again. He was still amused that he'd caught Draco checking him out, not to mention smiling. At least he knew that it wasn't simply a one-time thing. He had definitely looked interested. Right? Sitting down at a table with Ron, he was instantly aware that Draco wasn't in the room. Finally Draco sauntered in and took a seat on the Slytherin side of the room with out even glancing Harry's way.  
  
"What was Draco up to now?" He thought, and frowned in curiosity.  
  
BANG! Harry jumped. At the front of the room Snape had just slammed a heavy tome on his desk. He appeared to be extremely pissed off.  
  
"Why," Harry sighed, "do I get the feeling that whatever crawled into Snape's coffee this morning is going to wind up with me having detention?"  
  
Ron sent a sympathetic smile that did little to make Harry feel better. He slumped in his seat, waiting for the axe to fall.  
  
"Today," Snape growled, his eyes flaming with malice, "we will be concocting a special potion that will involve slightly different partners then those you are currently enjoying." His brimstone gaze fell upon Harry and he had to force himself to meet the teacher's gimlet glare.  
  
Harry knew who Snape was going to pair him up with and was torn between smug satisfaction that Snape's punishment wasn't nearly as heinous as he thought it was and a lingering uncertainty over Draco's motivations. Without even bothering to listen to the pairings Harry moved to Draco's table and sat down, trying to look as dejected as he could. Draco still refused to meet his gaze. Harry was getting slightly annoyed. Draco's mixed signals were poking holes in the happiness that he been riding on since Care of Magical Creatures. He shifted away from the body heat that was issuing from Draco and focused determinedly on Snape's instructions,.  
  
Harry and Draco were mixing ingredients for the potion (mostly Harry, actually) when Harry suddenly felt something on his ankle. He turned his head to Draco but was met with an uncharacteristically innocent gaze. Harry's eyes narrowed. He shook his head and went back to pouring the correct amount of armadillo bile when the touch came again, this time on the pit of his knee. He jerked towards Draco, almost spilling the vial and after meeting the same angelic gaze, stepped on Draco's foot. Draco winced, and after flashing a benevolent smile of his own, Harry turned back to the potion and poured the bile in. Had Draco been trying to feel him up? Harry snorted and concentrated on the potion again. It was probably his imagination.  
  
Draco did nothing but laconically chop some root of dragonsbane while Harry measured out the other ingredients. They had put everything in but the powdered hens teeth. The teeth were very powerful and were only to be used in small doses. Harry had just spooned a few incisors in, when he suddenly felt a hand…there. The shock of pleasure from Draco's hand was suddenly replaced by a shock of horror as a hissing sound started to issue from the cauldron. Harry gazed in horror at the empty bottle in his hand. Oh Shit. He had poured the whole bottle in. Wearing twin glances of alarm they watched the cauldron bubble, unable to look away from the reaction, like a splinching accident. Acrid smoke began spilling from the cauldron fogging up the surrounding air. With a triumphant smile Draco pulled Harry down under the desk.  
  
Harry's shout of alarm was cut off by Draco's lips on his.  
  
"Cut it out, Draco." Harry gasped, pulling away, "This is hardly the time to be snogging."  
  
"On the contrary," Draco grinned, "this is exactly the time."  
  
He once again captured Harry's lips with his own. Harry tried to resist and deal with the eminent catastrophe that was brewing above them but was suddenly distracted by Draco's feather light hand, which was making circles up Harry's leg. He felt his mind fuzz and kissed Draco, forgetting entirely that he had just set off a reaction that could possibly destroy the whole potions room.  
  
Draco's tongue skimmed over Harry's teeth as his hand skimmed over Harry's inner thigh. Harry could do little more than clutch at Draco's back and moan into his warm, giving mouth. Draco's hand passed Harry's upper thigh and lightly cupped Harry. Harry drew a deep breath into his lungs, and suddenly began coughing, trying to expel the smoke that had filled his lungs. He opened his eyes and gazed at the shrouded classroom. Shifting away, he tried to regain his composure.  
  
A loud explosion filled the room. Harry ducked and heard the shards of the cauldron rain on the stone floor. After a moment, he lifted his head cautiously and gazed into Draco's eyes, which were still bright with lust. He didn't even seem embarrassed, just disappointed that their snog session had been so rudely interrupted. He flashed a roguish smile and crawled out from under the desk. Harry followed and they looked at the hazy room. Students were peeking frightened eyes over the tops of desks and slowly standing up. Snape had managed to contain the potion and was now casting air-clearing charms to dispel the fumes that choked the room.  
  
The room was slowly brought into focus. All eyes turned towards a very red Harry and an equally amused Draco. Harry sighed. This was all Draco's fault and Snape would probably place the blame entirely on Harry. He was going to have detention for the next month, making Snape's potion collection shine. He scowled at Draco, who didn't even look sorry. He wasn't even blushing! Harry put a hand against his reddened cheeks.  
  
Why couldn't he have Draco's unflappable poise? He couldn't ever remember Draco being embarrassed by something. Even the ferret incident forth year hadn't really affected him. What, Harry wondered, would mortify him? He seemed to brush off all normal humiliation with a wave of his aristocratic hand. Harry looked again at Draco's collected appearance, (for god's sake his robes weren't even wrinkled!) and was determined to find someway to find some way to ruffle his feathers, some way to make his pale cheeks turn fiery red. 


	4. Chapter the Forth

A/N: Finally I've updated! To the few who've been waiting thank you for reviewing and getting my ass in gear. I swear it won't take this long next time.  
  
Warning: It's still slash. It's not going to turn into a het fic if you squint hard so if it bothers you then bugger off already.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. J. K.'s  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione clambered into the common room, expressions of concern on their faces. They peered around the dim room and relaxed when they saw a lone figure sitting at a corner table. They rushed over and found Harry sprawled over a rather long roll of parchment, scribbling furiously.  
  
"Harry, you missed dinner. Where were you? Are you sick?" Hermione asked noticing Harry's rather flushed face.  
  
"What are you writing?" said Ron, leaning over.  
  
Harry's folded his arms tightly around the parchment. "Oh…Hi! I'm writing that…that …potions essay that Snape assigned to us today."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Good for you Harry. It's nice to see you on top of things, unlike SOME people I know." She glared at Ron, who merely frowned at Harry.  
  
"Have you gone nutters? That isn't due until Tuesday! Since when have you been so enthusiastic about Potions?"  
  
"Since…he started talking about rat's tails today. Heh…that's amazing stuff that is." He smiled nervously hoping Hermione wouldn't ask to read his "essay." If she saw what Harry was actually writing she would have been horrified. And if Ron saw, well he could forget talking to him for at least a year.  
  
"Well," Harry grabbed his ink and quill and stood up so fast he knocked his chair over. "I've gotta go. Really tired. Yawn. Er…Goodnight." He bolted out of the common room and ran up the dormitory steps, leaving a dumbfounded Ron and Hermione staring after him.  
  
He reached his dorm and was relieved to find it empty. He put a simple locking charm on the door and climbed onto his four poster. Hopefully he would be left in peace long enough to finish this. After shutting the curtains around him he unrolled the parchment, and began to write again, a mischievous smile on his face. After a few moments he finished and heaved a contented sigh. Reading it over, his smile widened into a grin so broad it looked painful. Draco was never going to forget this.  
  
Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, casting discreet glances Harry's way. Harry gazed back, a noticeable smirk on his face. Draco frowned. Was his pristine appearance damaged in some way? He automatically raised a hand to check his silver locks then forced it back to his side, his eyes narrowed. He tried to meet Harry's eyes again but Harry resolutely looked down at his cereal, his lips trembling. What was so funny? Feeling strangely self-conscious he forced himself to focus on his own cereal, which was looking rather soggy and unappetizing.  
  
The familiar swish of wings announced the arrival of the morning post. Draco looked up, watching the flickering shadows cross the walls. He sighed, wondering if his father's weekly you're-not-worthy-to-be-my-son letter would arrive today. Suddenly an owl he didn't recognize whizzed past him depositing a rather heavy letter in his lap.  
  
A slight frown on his face, he broke the seal and unrolled it. The first line read: To Do List. The handwriting was vaguely familiar, although he couldn't quite place a name to the scrawling script. His frown deepening he kept reading.  
  
After a Quiddich match when the locker room is still occupied wash each other thoroughly then massage every inch of your pale ivory body and kiss every bruise, starting from your shoulders down. See how far down I can go before your screams alert the teams to our presence.  
  
Draco's eyes widened. He shot a questioning look at Harry who giggled into his pumpkin juice. Relieved that it was in fact Harry who had written this and not Pansy, he read on.  
  
Tie you up to my four-poster and use the tip of my tongue to tease you until you strain against the ropes and are beg for release.  
  
As he read his eyebrows crept slowly up his forehead until they had nearly reached his hairline. Who would have guessed the Boy-Who-Lived would have such a dirty mind? Draco looked up again, in a state of shock, amusement and…arousal. Harry had stopped giggling and now gave Draco what was undeniably a sultry look. He felt the tide of desire, which had been ebbing in the back of his mind, suddenly rush forward, crashing over his amazement that Harry could even look sultry. He wondered if anyone would think it odd if he leapt over the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables and straddled Harry right there. Draco shook his head and tried to school his features into their usual indifference, to not let Harry know how much he was affecting him, but he knew he was revealing some of his excitement.  
  
It was hard to remain unruffled when Draco's imagination could easily picture each and every one of the items on Harry's list. Harry naked in the shower, Harry naked in an empty classroom, Harry naked anywhere. His gaze flickered hungrily to Harry and when Harry ran his tongue slowly over his grinning lips Draco groaned and felt his cheeks begin to flush.  
  
  
  
Harry sat in the potions room, absentmindedly scrubbing a potion table free of some spilled Pepper Up potion that the sixth years had been working on. Snape had indeed given Harry detention and Draco nothing but sympathy for having suffered from Harry's stupidity. But not even detention could spoil Harry's good mood. Harry would treasure Draco's floored expression as one of the funniest things he'd seen in a year or more. Surprise, embarrassment, and arousal had all swirled through Draco's aristocratic features, giving him the look of someone hit in the head with a bludger by a sex god. It had been worth it, even if no one else had noticed Draco's flustered face.  
  
Harry was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that someone had entered the room until a purring voice spoke into his ear.  
  
"Did you want to start at the top of the list or do number seventeen right now?"  
  
Harry turned around and was relatively unsurprised to find Draco standing next to him. "Number seventeen…oh…OH…here?" Harry flushed and couldn't help but think his plan had backfired somehow. He should have realized that Draco would have taken up the challenge he had thrown at him. Harry thought of all the things he had put in that list and blushed, again. He hadn't really thought about doing all those things, especially here in the potions room. His eyes glanced towards Snape's office door and he half prayed that Snape would interrupt their conversation, such as it was. The door remained stubbornly closed and Harry cursed Snape's obstinacy.  
  
"Harry…" Draco's voice made Harry shiver. With a sigh he pulled Draco's lips down to his own, and was soon so wrapped up in Draco's talented mouth and hands that he forgot all about the stubborn spills on the table.  
  
  
  
Harry and Draco's relationship descended into a war. Classes they shared turned into a fight to see how far they push the decency envelope without attracting attention, and those that didn't turned into internal planning sessions about the next surprise attack.  
  
The only thing that dampened his mischievous mood was Ron and Hermione. He hated keeping things from them especially when he knew they were concerned about him. They had been particularly overprotective ever sense last year and he could tell they were curious about his strange behavior. He knew he ought to tell them about his budding relationship with Draco but was too afraid to risk their friendship. They were as close to him as a real family and losing them would completely unanchor him. He thought of the first eleven years of his life and shuddered. After five years with Ron and Hermione he would be unable to face the loneliness that their estrangement would cause.  
  
Perhaps his uneasiness was because he still felt very unsure about Draco. Draco's nearly impenetrable poise offered no clue as to how he felt. Harry still had no idea if this was a whim of fancy or something deeper. He didn't want to risk his friendship with Hermione and Ron until he was sure that Draco wasn't just toying with him. It might be cowardly but this wasn't the same as facing Voldemort. This wasn't black and white but more of a huge gray mud puddle.  
  
  
  
Draco was wallowing in a similar puddle. He sat alone in the abandoned common room. He was skipping Herbology to get some solitude. His thoughts buzzed around in his head like swarms of bees and outside chatter just made them hum louder. He needed the time to himself to organize his wayward thoughts.  
  
His feelings for Harry were getting out of control. The deepening lust he could deal with, but it now seemed to be woven with something more tender. Something that wasn't turned on and off by Harry's body but was always in the back of his mind. It got harder and harder to maintain his icy façade when every time he saw him he had the maddest impulse to hug him, not even snog him, but just feel the heat from his body radiating into him.  
  
He shot up from his chair and began pacing. This was unknown and uncontrollable. But what was it? He no longer saw him as a means to an end, but what did he see him as? A friend? The closer he and Harry became the farther away Harry drifted from the stereotypical goody-two-shoes he'd pegged him as. He felt more comfortable around him then anyone else. But normal friends didn't get the urge to jump each other every time they saw them. As a lover? Definitely. But they hadn't even slept together yet and Draco surprisingly was willing to wait until Harry was ready to, up to a point. As a love? It was preposterous. He had only known Harry for a few weeks, all right, five years, but he had hated him for a majority of that time. He couldn't love him. It was too soon and too stupid a thing for him to do. But Draco had never liked lying to himself and with a sinking heart he uttered words that he never would have imagined saying in his life.  
  
"I'm in love with Harry Potter."  
  
"Ron, I need to talk to you." Hermione stood over him frowning.  
  
With a sigh Ron closed his Quiddich Through the Ages and moved over to allow her room on the loveseat he was relaxing in. "What is it?"  
  
"Its about Harry. Have you noticed he's been acting strangely lately?"  
  
"Yeah! He seems really distracted. Like yesterday in I asked him about his detention and he said that it was 'wonderful' and had this dopey grin plastered on his face! Detention with Snape, wonderful!? There's something wrong with that boy." Ron eyebrows scrunched down over his eyes.  
  
"I'm worried about him." Hermione said thoughtfully, "Which is why I think we should stay with him during vacs. See if we can find out what's bothering him."  
  
"You're right." Ron said, "I'm sure mum will let me stay. She's been harping about how I should look after Harry because of his 'fragile mental state' ever since the Triwizard Cup. Maybe she's right and Harry is a little nutters."  
  
"Let's hope not." Hermione stood up, "All the same I'm going to go to the library to see if I can find a wizard psychiatry book. It may have something that explains Harry's condition."  
  
"I'll go with you." When Hermione looked at him in disbelief he said, "I need to start that essay Professor Flitwick assigned us."  
  
"Ron, that's due tomorrow! And it's supposed to be 2 1/2 feet long!" Hermione quasi-shrieked.  
  
"I know, I know." Ron tossed his book on a nearby table and followed the exasperated Hermione out the portrait hole.  
  
  
  
Harry slunk out of the portrait hole, his Invisibility Cloak clutched tightly around him. He was due to meet Draco in the astronomy tower in ten minutes and he wanted to get there a little early. He was determined to ask Draco about what sort of relationship they had. The uncertainty had been eating away at him and he had reached the point where it had eclipsed the fear of possible rejection.  
  
He heard footsteps and quickened his pace, wishing he had the Marauders' Map. Unfortunately, he had never gotten it back after the fake Mad Eye Moony, had borrowed it. It was once again residing in Filch's office. He heard the footsteps die away and breathed a sigh of relief. He was almost at the Astronomy Tower door when he saw a figure coming down the corridor. Harry stopped dead and tried to hold his breath. As the person approached Harry recognition dawned. A smile on his invisible face, he exhaled and crept forward. When the person reached the door Harry wrapped his now visible arms around the waist of the cloaked person.  
  
"Hello." he whispered.  
  
Draco started slightly when Harry spoke but relaxed when he recognized the voice. He turned around in Harry's arms, expecting to see Harry but instead saw the opposite wall of the hallway. He looked down at the arms encircling him and jumped back.  
  
"Harry?" His eyes were wide and searching.  
  
Harry giggled and shook his head, allowing the cloak hood to fall and reveal his face. It had a smug grin on it and laughing eyes.  
  
"You look almost as freaked as you did in the forbidden forest, first year."  
  
"How are you doing that?" He'd covered his alarm and now looked merely curious.  
  
"It's an Invisibility Cloak." With a flourish, he swept the cloak off his shoulders and rested it on his arm, leaving a gaping hole from elbow to wrist. "It was my father's"  
  
Draco reached out to finger the material and stared fixedly at his invisible fingers. "You insufferable git." He raised his head and planted a quick impulsive kiss on Harry's mouth.  
  
"You're just mad because I scared you." Harry smiled.  
  
"Come on. We don't want to get caught here." He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up the turning staircase.  
  
They climbed the stairs until they reached the top room. Thankfully, it was deserted (It was a pretty popular place for a midnight snog). Draco leaned forward to kiss Harry but Harry held up a hand to stop him.  
  
"Draco, I need to ask you something." Draco leaned back, a flicker of apprehension danced across his face and was gone.  
  
"About what?" he said shortly.  
  
"About us." Harry looked at the floor. "Is this all there is between us? Making out and following that stupid to-do list?" He now looked straight into Draco's eyes determinedly.  
  
"Harry," Draco said softly, "Do think I would start a relationship with my archenemy if I didn't want it to be more than kissing and groping in hallways?"  
  
"You would," said his conscience, but he kicked it. It was different now.  
  
"I suppose not." Harry smiled hesitantly and tilted forward until his lips were an inch from Draco's.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Harry's breath fogged Draco's lips, making him shiver involuntarily.  
  
He pressed his slick lips to Harry's and the rest of his body as close to Harry as possible. He then moved head to rest it on Harry's shoulder, content to bask in the warmth and comfort that emitted from the other boy.  
  
A/N: Will Ron and Hermione find out? Will Harry and Draco catch a nasty case of angst? And what about Draco's plan? Keep reading and find out. Hopefully. Oh and my love to wordweaver, Glass Shadow, Mrs. Etter, Bryna 1714 and last and most important my beta and sis Merelyn25. 


	5. Chapter the Fifth

A/N: Finally Updated! Sorry, but I've been swamped by the play and finals junk. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you are what keeps me writing! Thanks to everyone who pointed out the reappearing letter, I can only say that I was extremely unobservant.  
  
Disclaimer: *gets down on knees * PLEASE DON"T SUE! (melodramatic moment over)  
  
Warning: SLASH! Nuff said.  
  
  
  
Draco awoke from a lovely dream involving him, Harry, and some heated oil with a lazy smile on his face. Only two more days till Christmas holidays. His smile widened. It was the perfect opportunity to get some alone time with Harry without worrying about interruptions. It would also give him a much-needed respite from his fatuous friends. They had finally noticed Draco's abnormal behavior, and although easily deceived, were an inconvenience he could do without. He sat up and flung open his curtains, eager to get down to breakfast to see Harry.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were sleeping the peaceful sleep of idiocy and didn't stir as Draco changed from his ice blue silk pajamas to his school robes. He was checking the mirror to make sure his hair was artfully tousled when he noticed the dopey smile on his face. He forced it into a straight line and shook his head. If he had seen that on anyone else's face he would have itched to slap it off. He didn't recognize himself anymore. "Is that good or bad, though?" he mused as he crept out of the dormitory.  
  
When he entered the hall he found it mostly deserted. Draco sat down at his table, making sure he had a good view of the Hall doors. He languidly nibbled on a muffin keeping a discreet eye on the door. After the Hall was almost full of students Harry strolled in, looking wrinkled and very sexy in a just-rolled-out of-bed sort of way. "Wouldn't it be nice to wake up with him looking like that?" Draco thought, reaching for another muffin.  
  
He distractedly chewed on the muffin, so lost in Harry fantasies that he didn't even notice it was lemon poppy seed, a flavor he normally detested, until a chorus of hoots announced the arrival of the dreaded mail. Draco looked up, and saw a familiar owl glide toward the table. It rested only long enough for Draco to pull the letter off his leg before soaring up to the enchanted ceiling and out of the Hall. Draco took a deep breath and opened it.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Your mother has just informed me that you sent word that you wish to remain at Hogwarts for your Christmas holiday. Although I am confused as to why you would wish to remain in that muggle loving hellhole when you do not have to, I have given up trying to understand your idiotic ways. Your grades could certainly use the extra study time this will provide you with. In any case, your mother and I are so busy with engagements it will be a relief not to have to work you into our hectic schedules.  
  
In addition I have received word that your behavior of late has been slightly peculiar. You will remember that Malfoy's have a reputation to maintain. I trust you will not disappoint me as you have in years past with your pathetic attempts to live up to our illustrious ancestry.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Draco's face grew hard and pointed when he finished reading. Placing the letter carefully on the table he picked up his wand and hissed "Incendio." Flames surrounded the letter and began to burn his father's words. He watched the letter blacken with grim satisfaction.  
  
"If only that were father." Draco sighed.  
  
When the letter disintegrated he brushed the ashes onto his neighbor's plate, leaving them with rather burned looking toast. As he stared at the charred area the letter had left, he felt the anger that his father's letters always stirred slowly drain away, leaving only self-pity behind.  
  
"Why couldn't I have a father that actually cared?" Draco thought and then tightened his lips. He wasn't going to turn into some pansy that did nothing but bitch about his life.  
  
He tried to stifle the pity by recalling every single malicious thing his father had ever done to him. Memories of the casual slaps and carefully barbed words came to him and soon he was filled with a fulfilling rage.  
  
When he felt composed enough to glance around him he noticed the care packages his housemates had been sent and had to fight against another wave of worthlessness. His father had forced his mother to stop sending them, claiming that he "didn't need to be pampered like a sissy boy." Struggling to maintain his equanimity, Draco left the Hall.  
  
Harry's eyes, which had been fixed on Draco since he had entered the Hall, anxiously watched Draco trudge from the room. What sort of letter would cause Draco to set it on fire? Without a word to anyone Harry got up from the Gryffindor table. Forcing himself to walk, not run, he left the Hall. Once he had passed the double doors, however, he dropped all pretense of dignity and ran to catch up with Draco. He then gingerly put a hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"What's happened?" he asked.  
  
With indifferent determination Draco shrugged Harry's hand off and continued walking down the hallway. Harry grabbed him more forcefully and turned him around. He drew back when he saw Draco's face. It was as composed as a sculpture, but his eyes burned with a disturbing luminescence. Concerned and slightly panicked, he quickly pulled Draco into a nearby bathroom, where they could talk in relative privacy.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry said, his voice echoing around the bathroom walls.  
  
"My father," his voice was a monotone, although Harry could detect faint emotion in its husky depths, "just wanted to wish me Happy Christmas" a wry smile turned up the right side of his mouth.  
  
Harry gazed intently at Draco who was determinedly counting the cracks in the ceiling. He suddenly drew Draco into his arms and hugged him until Draco felt as though his ribs would break. Draco let out one shuddering sigh and closed his eyes, relaxing into Harry's warmth.  
  
Harry stood and gently caressed Draco's back until he felt the tension drain out of him. He then pulled away, and unexpectedly embarrassed, blushed and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Draco," Harry began, reaching up to run a hand through his disheveled hair, "I don't know what your father said but whatever he thinks…I mean I like you a lot and…Oh bugger! Just don't let him get to you…" Harry took a deep breath and was about to continue when Draco cut him off with a kiss. Surprised, Harry dropped a hand on Draco's shoulder and kissed him softly back.  
  
"Thank you, Harry." Draco whispered when he broke off. His eyes twinkled in faint amusement as he watched Harry turn a deep pink. He grabbed Harry's hands and leaned forward, when he became aware of the rising murmur of students penetrating the bathroom walls. His eyes lost their soft look and he straightened.  
  
"We should be getting to class, I suppose."  
  
"Yeah," Harry sighed, "I guess so."  
  
Harry watched Draco smooth his robes and twist his face into the wry, haughty front he showed the world. Harry didn't know whether to feel sad that Draco was forced to conceal all his humanity behind a sneering mask, or privileged that he had been allowed to peek behind it. Draco confidently swayed to the door, and after one backward smile disappeared into the wave of students filling the hall.  
  
  
  
Harry shut the door of the rotten smelling classroom and looked around. He couldn't see much, as the lights were off and the room was rather lacking in windows.  
  
"Lumos" he whispered. The illuminated room was just as dull as the darkness had been. It used to be the old divination room, but when Professor Trelawney had been hired, she'd claimed it lacked atmosphere and moved up to the Tower. It was now empty of everything except an almost pasty layer of dust. With a sigh Harry spread out his invisibility cloak and sat crossed legged on it, absent-mindedly doodling on the dust-covered floor. He had just finished a lopsided Christmas tree when he heard muffled footsteps echoing softly from the corridor.  
  
Harry fumbled with his wand and hissed "Nox," plunging the room into blackness once more. Harry stood up and listened intently to the approaching steps. He smiled. It was Draco. Before he could become disturbed that he could recognize Draco's footsteps, they stopped and the door to the room opened.  
  
Draco slipped in and closed the door silently behind him. In the darkness his eyes found Harry and he walked swiftly towards him. Without a word he slid his arms around Harry's shoulders and kissed him with quiet desperation. Harry had been longing for a taste of Draco's lips all day but he pulled away.  
  
"Draco, hold on." Draco sighed impatiently, but said nothing, so Harry kept talking; "Ron and Hermione suspect something and have started following me everywhere. You can't imagine the time I had trying to get here." Harry smiled faintly at this. "I had to pretend to go to the loo just to get away, and Ron almost followed me in there. The thing is they've decided to stay here for Christmas too. They won't leave me alone." Harry fling off Draco's arms and began gesticulating wildly. "It's ridiculous! Ever since last year they think I'm constantly on the verge of a nervous breakdown or something! And when I start to act a little odd they're convinced that I'm a candidate for St. Mungo's. I have a nightmare or two and they think I'm about to shatter into a million pieces!!"  
  
Draco leaned back, startled by Harry's vehemence. His hands groped the darkness until they brushed Harry's heaving back. He wrapped his arms around him and whispered in a deliberately calm voice:  
  
"You have nightmares?"  
  
He could feel Harry stiffen in his arms. The room was filled with a silence that was stretched and magnified by Harry's sharp inhales and exhales.  
  
"Yes." Harry whispered.  
  
It felt strange admitting weakness to someone. Although Ron knew about Harry's frequent sleepless nights, they had an unspoken agreement never to mention them. Harry didn't feel comfortable talking about his dreams. They were too unsettling, and to do so would let Ron see how fragile he really was. But for some reason, Harry trusted Draco enough to admit his failing to him.  
  
Draco was completely unsure of what to do, so he just hugged Harry. He didn't trust his mouth not to betray him with a sharp comment, as it usually did whenever he felt uncomfortable. They stood there, entwined, Draco periodically pressing kisses on Harry's back and shoulders, until Harry felt relaxed enough to notice the slight ache in his feet. He turned in Draco's arms and pulled Draco down onto the Invisibility Cloak. After they sat there awhile Draco broke the silence.  
  
"So, your friends are staying over?"  
  
"Yes." Harry sighed, "They mean well, but ever since last year they've been mothering me. They seem to think that I'll jump off a broomstick if I don't have constant guardianship. It's going to make it a lot harder for us to see each other."  
  
"Not really. It's been pretty easy to dupe them these past few weeks."  
  
"Are you calling my friends gullible?" Harry said, a reluctant grin on his face.  
  
"No, just trusting, like you." Draco said, a faint note of envy in his voice.  
  
"Speaking of which, I've got to get back. Even the most trusting person wouldn't believe it took me half an hour to go the loo."  
  
With a sigh Draco stood up and tugged Harry up with him. "Same time tomorrow?' he asked.  
  
"Definitely." Harry grinned. He picked up his cloak and after leaving one tantalizing kiss on Draco's lips, disappeared under it. The door opened and shut, leaving a miniature cloud of dust in its wake.  
  
Despite the choking atmosphere of the room Draco remained, lost in thought. Love was definitely not what everyone said it was. He supposed he should have learned that already from watching his parents decaying marriage, but a small bastion in his mind had held out that love was possible and something to look forward to. Squinting into the blackness, Draco realized that loved sucked. It was fucking scary. It had caused his emotional happiness to somehow get entwined in Harry's.  
  
What if Harry dumped him? Or what if he died? He had to admit it was probable. After all, when you had the darkest wizard in a century after you, death was a possibility. Draco laughed sardonically. It figured that he would fall in love with the one wizard whom Voldemort wanted to destroy more than anything else.  
  
And the worst part of it was that he couldn't fall out of love with him. Every time he saw him it grew worse, like some cancer spreading through his body. He nearly screamed in frustration. Why hadn't he thought his stupid plan through? Now he was left emotionally attached to the Boy-Who-Lived indefinitely.  
  
He stomped out of the room, disgusted with himself, although a part of his mind couldn't help looking forward to his meeting with Harry tomorrow.  
  
Christmas holidays finally arrived, clearing the castle of most of its occupants. Harry's days fell into a sort of routine. He would spend time with Hermione and Ron playing chess or talking, he would escape to see Draco, Ron and Hermione would follow him, he would lose them, he would spend time with Draco (mostly snogging), he would return to the Gryffindor tower. Ron and Hermione always looked him over when he returned, as if searching for clues to his whereabouts, but they never questioned him.  
  
Harry, although unable to keep from blushing under their scrutiny, was determined not to share his relationship. They were going to figure it out soon though, despite Draco's reassurances of their stupidity. The gleam in Hermione's eyes was changing from one of puzzlement to one of knowing. He just hoped his lingering doubts about Draco would be gone before they discovered it.  
  
The routine continued through the holidays. Harry had been attempting to avoid Ron and Hermione more and more as the holidays wore on but it was hard to avoid your best friends when they were two of about twenty people in the entire castle. There were no crowds to lose them in, and no classes to focus their attention away from him. They were sticking to his side like barnacles and it was getting to a point where he almost felt like telling them, just to get them to stop following him around. Finally, the day after the holidays ended they cornered him. Harry, relieved to have the castle full again, was going to meet Draco in the astronomy tower, when Ron and Hermione, faces full of determination, forced him into a chair in a far corner of the common room.  
  
Harry, fully aware of what was about to happen, braced himself for the coming storm.  
  
"Harry," Ron said "we know that your hiding something from us, and we think we've figured it out."  
  
"You have?" Harry said warily.  
  
"Well of course," Hermione looked rather smug, "you've been seeing someone, haven't you?"  
  
"No…" Harry said nervously.  
  
"Oh come on," Hermione scoffed, "You've been sneaking off at all hours and I don't think it's to see the house elves."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"And on top of that, you're in love!" Hermione beamed.  
  
"I am?" Harry whispered.  
  
"It's pretty obvious. You've been walking around all week with a moronic grin on your face. You actually said 'excuse me' to Snape when you bumped into him in the hall, for Christ's sake! I'm sorry mate, but you're definitely in love." Ron said this as though he were telling Harry that he'd just contracted a nasty skin rash.  
  
" I am!" Harry murmured.  
  
"Look! He's doing it again!" Ron nudged Hermione. Harry's face wore a beatific grin that was almost painful to look at.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of Harry's face  
  
Harry's eyes lost their dazed look and he focused on his friends, who were looking rather exasperated.  
  
"So?" Ron asked, "Whose the lucky girl?"  
  
Harry's brief euphoria crashed and burned. He covered his face with his hand.  
  
"Come on Harry! You can tell us! I'm sure whoever it is has got to be pretty special." Hermione assured, resting one hand on his knee.  
  
Harry merely winced and tried to bury his head in his knees, crushing Hermione's fingers.  
  
"You can tell us, Harry! You know we wouldn't tell anyone." Hermione assured.  
  
"I know," Harry sighed, "but still…"  
  
"I'm sure we'll like whomever you're dating," she said.  
  
"Yeah right," Harry thought.  
  
"Oh it can't be that bad!" Ron slapped Harry on the back "It's not as if you're dating someone like Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Harry's head shot up and he muttered something that sounded like "Oh hell." He wished the common room was on the ground floor, so he could jump out the window and flee to safety.  
  
Hermione, who immediately understood the significance of Harry's reaction, gasped and said, "Oh, Harry."  
  
It took Ron a bit longer to put two and two together, but when he did his face turned a magnificent shade of red.  
  
"Harry, are you trying to say that you are seeing Draco Malfoy?" His eyes were wild and belied his calm voice.  
  
"For a few weeks." Harry's face was set in stone, though he instinctively shrunk back in his chair, waiting for the explosion of Volcano Ron.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Ron begged, "Please tell me your kidding."  
  
"I'm not. We'll have been seeing each other for one month next Tuesday."  
  
"So you've been…all those times you said you were…you were seeing HIM?" Ron stuttered.  
  
"Yes," Harry looked into Ron's eyes defiantly.  
  
"Have you slept with him?? Are you sleeping with Malfoy!?" Ron's voice was rising with every word he said.  
  
"No!!" Harry shouted, "At least, not yet. I had hoped that-"  
  
"STOP!" Ron bellowed, "I don't want to know!"  
  
Hermione thoughtfully looked at Harry and said, "Have you thought about what you're doing? You realize that this is the boy who has made our lives miserable for the past five years?"  
  
"I mean all the times he insulted you, your parents, Hermione! He's a sniveling bastard and I can't believe that you would-" Ron frantically gestured, "-with him!" Ron looked as though he had swallowed an extra strength vomit flavored Every Flavor Bean.  
  
"Ron," Harry pleaded, "if you would just listen-"  
  
"NO!" Ron stood up and spat, "I will not listen to a pillow biting fairy! Especially one who is in love with that slimy excuse for a human being!"  
  
"He's not slimy!" Harry yelled and jumped up from his chair, "At least he can accept me, which is more than you can seem to!"  
  
"As far as I'm concerned he's a spoiled cruel satanic boy-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Harry screamed, his breath was jerking in and out of his lungs in angry gasps and his fists were clenched at his sides.  
  
"Calm down!" Hermione hissed, "Everyone's staring at us."  
  
Indeed, the whole common room had drifted closer, wanting to hear what could have caused such a terrific row between two inseparable best friends.  
  
"I don't care if everyone hears me! I'm sure they'd all be thrilled to know that the Boy-Who-Lived is screwing Draco fucking Malfoy!" with that Ron ran from the common room, his feet slamming up the stairs to his dormitory.  
  
Everyone was staring at Harry in shocked silence. Colin Creevy was so stunned that he barely had enough strength to snap a shot of Harry as he fled the common room.  
  
A/N: Am I evil or am I EVIL? If fight scene seems stilted it's because I'm not really a conflicty person and therefore have no experiences from which to draw this from. (Eww, bad sentence) Not going to make any promises on how long it will be till next chapter but it will be shorter if you review *cough cough* 


	6. Chapter the Sixth

A/N: Finally posted! Thank you for being patient, or if not patient, thank you for not sending death threats! I could make excuses and say that finals prevented me from writing but that would be a lie. I hit several brick walls, particularly in writing a certain *cough cough* scene. *wink wink nudge nudge* This is the first graphic scene I've ever written, so if it's awful you'll know why.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mind. Aint that disturbing?  
  
Warning: Pretty graphic slash in this chapter. Hit the back button if you can't handle it.  
  
Draco found Harry leaning against one of the walls of the astronomy tower. His head was angled up so he could see the night sky through the enormous skylight that covered half the ceiling. Draco took an eager step towards him, and then hesitated. Something was wrong. Something in the way Harry sagged against the stone wall made him uneasy. He crossed the room quietly, stopping when he was able to gaze at Harry's face.  
  
The moonlight coming from the skylight brought Harry's features into stark relief. His lips were pressed tightly together. His eyes were desolate green pools ringed with faint flames of anger. Noticing Draco standing before him, Harry came slowly to life and lowered his eyes from the heavens.  
  
"They know."  
  
"Who?" Draco gasped.  
  
"Oh Ron, Hermione, most of the Gryffindors, probably the whole school by now." Harry's voice was filled with biting virulence.  
  
Draco nodded slowly, his mind sorting through the consequences of this exposure. This was what he wanted, wasn't it? Draco thought. Now all he had to do was make sure his father heard about it and wait for his homophobic narrow mindedness to get him disowned. Except that instead of triumph, all he felt was worry and a dim whisper of fear, which he ruthlessly squelched.  
  
Draco sank to the floor with unconscious grace and leaned against the wall next to Harry. "How'd they take it?"  
  
"Pretty well," Harry's lips curved into a sarcastic smile. "Ron called me a pillow biting fairy, but other than that it went alright."  
  
"That prick." Draco hissed, his eyes narrowed in loathing.  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He was too angry at Ron to defend him, but he knew Ron wasn't a prick. The only reason he lashed out was because it was Draco Malfoy. If it had been anyone else he would have been more accepting, Harry reasoned.  
  
"He is!" Draco nudged Harry. Some inner demon in Draco longed to drive the gulf between Ron and Harry deeper. It seemed that along with the unfortunate mushy feelings that love came with he was also burdened with a fierce possessiveness that itched to dispel Ron from Harry's life completely. Or perhaps, it had nothing to do with love at all. "If he was your friend he would have supported you."  
  
"He was just shocked." Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Once he has some time to get used it he'll be perfectly fine." Harry's voice gained a hallow sort of strength as he spoke.  
  
Draco raised one sleek eyebrow. "If you say so." His expression changed from one of polite disbelief to smug self-confidence. "Meanwhile, I know something we could do to get your mind off your 'friend.'" Draco leaned over and slowly drew Harry's glasses off his nose, turning Harry's face toward him with the tip of the frames. Harry blinked as the astronomy tower blurred. The world narrowed to Draco's face, which slowly leaned towards him, a feral smile turning up his mouth.  
  
Draco's lips burned into Harry's, making his mind as hazy as his vision. Harry strained forward. His hand gripped Draco's thigh to keep his balance as his lips melded with the other boy's. When Draco's hands pulled down the neck of his robes and he began kissing his collarbone Harry groaned languorously. Forgetting his precarious situation his hand slipped from Draco's leg and sent him toppling on to Draco.  
  
Draco chuckled breathily. "Eager are we?" Draco teased.  
  
"Well…yes!" Harry's cheeks looked painfully sunburned. To prove his point and to avoid looking into Draco's mocking eyes Harry kissed him fiercely, drowning all of his residing worries. He thrust his tongue behind Draco's parted teeth and began memorizing his mouth.  
  
Draco, who had never had much patience, grew frustrated with Harry's torture and took control. He rolled Harry underneath him and ruthlessly kissed him. His teeth grazed against Harry's lips making Harry shudder under him. Draco's eyes glinted with an unholy light as he took possession of Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry was not content to simply submit to Draco's kisses. He allowed his hands to roam over Draco's lithe body marveling when Draco's muscles tensed under his fingers. When his hands reached Draco's nipples he felt Draco gasp above him. Feeling brave, he ground his hips into Draco's, reveling in the electrical contact between them. Draco broke off the kiss gasping.  
  
"Jesus Harry!" He groaned when he felt Harry slide against him again. Draco's hands roughly tore Harry's robes aside, revealing a baggy green t-shirt that attempted to match Harry's eyes but didn't quite succeed. His hands slipped easily inside Harry's shirt and began dragging it up, leaving trails of tickling sensation in their wake. Harry wriggled out of the overly large top impatiently and began removing Draco's robes. Draco stopped him with a restraining hand and slowly peeled them off himself, allowing them to pool around his hips, which were locked tightly against Harry's. He was wearing an impossibly tight black t-shirt underneath.  
  
He tugged it slowly out of his jeans, his eyes locked on Harry's luminous green orbs. Harry's eyes followed the shirt up Draco's abs. He felt his mouth lull open as Draco's slimly muscled form was uncovered. His fingers longed to taste Draco's ivory skin so he reached his hands up to caress Draco. He allowed his nails to bite lightly into Draco's back, making the Slytherin inhale sharply.  
  
Draco leaned forward and dripped tense kisses down Harry's neck. He sunk his teeth gently into Harry's tender skin, marking him as his own. When his lips reached Harry's erect nipples he bit them lightly and felt Harry grow underneath him. He grinned against Harry's skin. There was nothing more satisfying than the knowledge that he had the power to bring another to such a state of arousal.  
  
Draco raised his head from Harry's chest and looked into the Gryffindor's lust darkened eyes. As their eyes locked Harry recalled the revelation he had had in the common room. He loved Draco. With fervent hands he pulled Draco's head to his and kissed him with all the emotion he could not put into words. He cupped Draco's face with reverent fingers and rubbed his thumbs across Draco's cheekbones.  
  
If Draco sensed a change in Harry's mood he did not acknowledge it, but kissed him back passionately.  
  
Harry was soon so submerged in Draco's lips and hands that before he realized it he and Draco were naked and wrapped around each other. When Draco entered Harry he forgot all about his fight with Ron and the future. His last sight before his mind shattered was of Draco, his head thrown back, his face in an expression of pure ecstasy.  
  
Harry shifted on the Tower floor, a lazy grin on his face. Despite the fact that his arm was being crushed under Draco's sleeping form and that the stones he was lying on were cold and uncomfortable he was filled with an unequaled sense of contentment. As he felt Draco's shallow breath tickle his skin he realized he had never seen Draco asleep before. In repose Draco's pointed features softened, making him seem almost angelic. The satiated grin his mouth was curled into, however, was one no angel ever wore.  
  
As his skin cooled in the night air the reality that he had gone to the Tower to escape started to nibble at his mind. He was going to have to face Ron and the rest of the school tomorrow. He groaned, thinking of the whispers and funny looks he was going to have to suffer through. Why was it he couldn't seem to go through one year without creating a scandal, he thought. But just then Draco stirred against him and his star gray eyes opened and Harry thought maybe it would be worth it.  
  
When Harry slipped into his dorm it was nearly 5:00. His ears perked for any whisper of motion from his roommates, he carefully placed his cloak in the trunk. His eyelids drooped from lack of sleep but before he allowed himself to crawl into bed he looked in on Ron. Peeking his head through the tightly drawn curtains Harry gazed at his former best friend. Ron's face was slack and wore an unconcerned smile. Looking at Ron Harry could almost believe that their argument had never happened, that a few hours from now Ron would shove him awake telling him if he didn't hurry there wasn't going to be enough time to finish his transfiguration essay before classes started.  
  
Without warning Ron's eyes blinked open. His eyes, normally full of emotion, were stagnant blue pools reflecting nothing. Harry froze, trapped by Ron's calm gaze. After one excruciating moment, Ron turned over, releasing Harry from his lifeless glare. Harry felt all the Draco induced happiness freeze into an icy shard that lodged in his throat. He stumbled back to his bed and sank into it. Feeling chilled, he climbed under the covers, not even bothering to take off his robe. He took a deep shaky breath and detected the faint aroma of Draco. He inhaled again. Feeling slightly comforted, he wrapped his robes tightly around him and descended into an uneven sleep, plagued by fantasies and nightmares.  
  
Draco sat in the back of the Transfiguration classroom not even attempting to listen to Professor McGonagall. He felt exposed without the protective presence of his bodyguards, who had been avoiding him like Veritaserum. In fact, his entire House had refused to come within a three- foot radius, except to trip him. So Draco stiffly sat, his eyes locked on the front of the room, his mind elsewhere. He kept thinking about breakfast, which, much to his annoyance had failed to go as he had wished.  
  
When Harry had entered the Hall he had walked to the far end of the Gryffindor table, isolating himself completely. Draco himself had sat stubbornly in the exact middle of his table, an island of empty chairs around him. His housemates had been perturbed by the change in seating, but Draco merely smirked and dared them to move any closer. Harry had acknowledged him with as wane smile as he sat down, which sent a chorus of whispers up and down the tables. Much to the gossipers' dismay, and to Draco's as well, Harry had then proceeded to stare broodingly into his breakfast. When he did look up from his bland toast, it was either to send another pitiful smile at Draco, or (Draco fumed when he thought of this) a dejected glance at Ron.  
  
"That screeching Weasel must have said something to Harry." Draco thought, digging his quill viciously into his Transfiguration desk. "After spending a night with me Potter should have been giving me mushy looks, not sighing after that prick. He's mine!" The quill made a particularly large gash in the desk, "After all, I'm the one who's fucking in love with him, not that indigent excuse for a human being!"  
  
Fleeting thoughts of Ron's flaming red hair going up in real flames skipped through his mind followed by an even more satisfying idea. He and Harry had Care of Magical Creatures next. It would be the perfect opportunity to mark Harry as Malfoy property. He smirked. The Weasel would never forget this.  
  
Herbology was no where near as fun when everyone avoided you like you had a muggle plague, Harry decided as the Snoot-Nosed Tiger Lily bit him, again. Harry picked up an unidentifiable hunk of something that Professor Sprout swore the Lilies loved, (Harry was convinced that it much preferred his fingers) and dropped into the orifice of the plant. The plant snapped up the food and made another grab for Harry's hand. Jumping away, Harry wished again that someone had been willing to partner with him. Except for Hermione, however, who had given him a fragile smile when he walked in, no one else had deigned to acknowledge his existence.  
  
Harry considered letting the flower take off one of his fingers, just so he could go to the infirmary. The only thing that stopped him was the hope that his next class, Care of Magical Creatures would be better. At least Draco would talk to him. Sighing, he dropped another hunk of the plant food and started when the flower belched crudely. Despite himself, Harry was impressed.  
  
Draco was the last person to arrive at Care of Magical Creatures. Although this was not an unusual occurrence, he had taken extra care to make a dramatic entrance today. When he approached Hagrid's hut his eyes immediately locked on Harry. He ignored his sharp-eyed classmates and brushed through them, intent on reaching his victim. Harry was leaning against the hut, oblivious to Draco's procession towards him and the whispering glances that followed.  
  
"Potter." Draco said sharply. The glaze over Harry's eyes melted leaving mild confusion and pleasure.  
  
"Dr-" The rest of the name was cut off by Draco's mouth.  
  
The Care of Magical Creatures class fell silent. Then Seamus Finnagin gave a lone whistle which was cut off by a grunt. "Oh my god." someone whispered. Feet shuffled nervously. A few people coughed uncomfortably. Then-  
  
"Harry!" Hagrid's rough voice boomed, startling everyone. "What de ye think you're doin'!"  
  
Hagrid strided over and pulled Draco off Harry. Harry leaned against Hagrid's hut and gazed up at the giant, panting.  
  
"Hagrid I-"  
  
"Are ye feelin' well Harry?" He placed one enormous hand on Harry's forehead. "Ah, you're burnin' up! And look how flushed ye are!"  
  
"Look Hagrid, I don't have a fever." Harry said slowly, pushing Hagrid's hand away.  
  
"Of course ye do! Why else would ye be kissin' Malfoy?"  
  
"What? Draco and I-"  
  
"Draco! You're callin' him Draco! Now I know you're delirious! I better get you to the infirmary!" With that he grabbed Harry's hand and yanked the protesting boy away.  
  
Once Hagrid had vanished all eyes swiveled to Draco, who was snorting behind his hand. The looks on his classmates' faces set Draco off. He laughed, collapsing against the hut. Every time he got himself under control the memory of Harry's panicked look as he got dragged off would start him snickering again. It was only after Hagrid came back and got the class settled down that Draco realized it was the first time he had let himself laugh all year.  
  
"How's my fever victim?" Draco smirked, falling gracefully into a chair by Harry's infirmary bed.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You're sure you're not still delirious?" He teased, resting his hand on Harry's brow. He casually brushed his hand down Harry's cheek making the black-haired boy shiver.  
  
Harry blinked and remembered that he was supposed to be mad at Draco. He forced his face into an angry glare. "No. You know, this is all your fault. Madame Pomfrey has me assigned to bed rest till tomorrow morning. And she's been forcing her hideous potions down me every hour on the hour!"  
  
"Poor Baby." He consoled, trying to look contrite but failing. Harry's hands clenched around the bed sheets. "Okay, Okay. Look, I figured you'd be stuck here, so I brought you this." Draco flicked his wand with his typical flourish. On the bedside table a collection of blackberry tarts, brownies and other sweets appeared. Harry shifted over and inhaled the sugary aroma wafting from the foods.  
  
"These are my favorites." He said, looking puzzled, "How did you know I liked them?"  
  
Draco shrugged, not willing to admit that he had watched Harry's eating habits with more than idle curiosity over the past few weeks. Harry gazed at Draco, his black eyebrows rising with his lips.  
  
"I told the house elves that you were sick and they practically fell over themselves making you all this." He waved at the deserts, ignoring Harry's silent questioning. "They would have made you an entire three course meal if I had let them." He shook his head. "House elves."  
  
Harry mouth was too busy devouring a brownie to reply so he simply nodded. He had enough experience with Dobby to last a lifetime, however grateful he was to the fashion challenged elf.  
  
Harry swallowed and pointed to the pile of junk food. "I don't suppose you want some?"  
  
"No." Draco grinned cheekily. "I have to watch my girlish figure."  
  
"And I do so love that figure of yours." Harry then blushed and stared at his hand, which was worrying the corner of his bed sheet.  
  
"Harry, are you flirting with me?" Harry's cheeks flushed deeper. Draco rose out of the chair and stood over Harry. Looking down at him Draco wanted nothing more than to ruffle his hair, and the rest of him as well. "It just so happens that I like your figure too." He placed one knee on the edge of the bed and leaned towards Harry.  
  
Harry leaned forward to meet Draco's lips but was arrested by a dampening thought. "Draco, what if Madame Pomfrey walks in?"  
  
"Harry you are such a prude." His head bent down to kiss, not Harry's lips, but his nose.  
  
Harry wrinkled said nose. "I am not! I just don't want to be fed more anti-delirium potions for snogging my archenemy, that's all."  
  
"Calm down. She was reading one of those romance novels they keep in the restricted section when I came in. I have a feeling she won't be disturbing us for a while."  
  
Harry's lips tightened and then opened slightly to kiss Draco fully. Draco smiled triumphantly against Harry's mouth for a millisecond before focusing on much more important things.  
  
Harry himself was focusing on Draco's robes and how to get past the irritating barriers. Unfortunately fully removing them required breaking his lips from Draco's, something he was unwilling to do. So instead his hands made do with caressing Draco's skin outside of his bloody robes. His hands snaked down Draco's flat stomach and rested on Draco's hips. Harry rubbed his thumbs slowly over Draco's hipbones. His fingers felt Draco tremor in reaction. Draco groaned huskily and pushed his growing erection into Harry's. Harry's body flinched at the intensity of friction Draco caused and he gasped into Draco's mouth. Just then the sound of something heavy hitting the floor jolted Harry out of the euphoria he was swirling in.  
  
Harry and Draco's heads turned simultaneously to the noise. A glaringly red book was lying open on the floor. A hand, connected to the body of one Madame Pomfrey, slack in shock, trembled above the novel.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I must apologize for my patient's behavior." She rushed over to Harry's bed, where Draco was still perched awkwardly. "I had thought that my delirium potion had taken effect but I was obviously mistaken." She took one look at Harry's flushed face and slightly glazed eyes and sighed. "He can't be in his right mind."  
  
Harry's eyes widened at this. Then they narrowed speculatively, unnaturally bright, though not from fever. His lips pulled into a Draco- like smirk and then called out groggily.  
  
"Oh Hermione!" Without warning he pulled Draco on top of him. Draco had only time to gaze at him in appalled admiration before Harry was kissing him with a passion that Madame Pomfrey had only read about in her discarded novel.  
  
She collected herself and yanked Draco off Harry. "Mr. Potter, restrain yourself!" she snapped. Keeping a sharp eye on Harry she briskly summoned an innocuous looking blue bottle. Harry's eyes looked a great deal more clear and widened when he recognized the jar of hated potion. Thrusting her wand back in her pocket, she uncorked the jar and forced a large amount of it down Harry's throat. He gagged but managed to swallow the vile stuff.  
  
Draco was gagging on his laughter, which was clawing up his esophagus desperate to break free. Although he managed to restrain the chortle, his eyes giggled at Harry, who looked like a cat with a very unpleasant hairball.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you had better leave, unless you wish to be subjected to more of Mr. Potter's delusions." Draco did, but left anyway.  
  
After making sure Harry's mind was under control Madame Pomfrey left the infirmary, covertly picking her book off the floor.  
  
Harry burrowed into the brick of a pillow, pleased with himself. As he stared at the obsessively white walls his mind began to wander over Draco's performance, both in the infirmary and in Care of Magical Creatures. Every time he thought they were getting to know each other Draco would distract him with sex.  
  
Not that Harry really minded. He was, after all a teenage boy, but the faint glimpses of himself that Draco had revealed made Harry curious. He believed there was more to Draco than the "I'm an arrogant prick" façade that he showed to the world, but what if there wasn't? Draco's walls were far too ingrained to allow him to expose much of himself. What if behind his walls there was nothing, not even the cold malicious boy Harry had once thought he was? Harry shifted in his cot, uneasy. He feared he had fallen in love with a dream fed only by snatches of personality that Draco let slip.  
  
Harry punched the lumpy mattress. Harry couldn't seem to shake his uncertainties about Draco, however much he wanted to. He was tired of the continual muddle that seemed to surround him and Draco. He wanted a fucking normal relationship, not one with someone who he knew next to nothing.  
  
So, Harry thought, I'll just have to get to know him. Even though ringing personal information out of Draco was like ringing blood from a stone (one that used sex as a defense mechanism) he needed to know more about him. And he would, even if he had to cast a full-body bind on him. And if that failed he could always talk to Crabbe or Goyle. Hopefully not.  
  
A/N: So finally done. Was it worth the wait? If so, please review. If not, review anyway and tell me what you had problems with. Any constructive criticism is appreciated. Also more of Ron in the next chapter! Go Weasleys! And if you have time please read a collaborative story me and my friends wrote called A Funny Thing Happened on the Way Off the Barstool. It's a Percy/Oliver fic under Merelyn25 and it's really good, I swear! 


	7. Chapter the Seventh

            "Ron!" Hermione ran down the corridor, using her books to wedge people aside. "Hold on!"

            Ron's pace increased.  People began to edge to the walls of the hallway, trying to avoid getting bowled over.  Hermione stopped yelling after him and focused on running as quickly as the crippling weight of her bag would allow.  

            When she finally caught up to him and jerked him to a stop she was so out of breath she felt dizzy.  Ron looked no better.  His face was a mottled red and his right eye was twitching funny.  

            "Did you see him?" Ron hissed through his clenched teeth. "Laughing with that ferret faced scumbag?" His hand contracted around his wand.  "And Malfoy's smug smile!" He brandished his wand at the invisible foe.  "I wish I could hex that smirk right off his pretty boy face!"  

            "I know." Hermione said, betrayal flickering in her eyes. Then she sighed and forced Ron's hand to his side, pointing his wand to the floor. "But that is not the way to handle this."  

            "Look, I tried ignoring him, waiting for him to understand what an idiot he was being, but he's not going to!" Ron began waving his wand again. "He looked happy, actually happy!"

            "Yes, he did." Hermione said slowly.    

            "That's why," Ron continued, "He needs me to save him from himself!"  He began striding back to the Great Hall, wand at the ready.   

            "Ron, No!" Hermione yanked him so hard his spun around. "If anything, he needs saving from you!  Think.  When was last time he looked happy?"

            "Er." 

"The last time he actually laughed?"

            "Umm…When Neville accidentally burned off Snape's eyebrows in Potions!"

            "All right, fine." Hermione's voice dropped to a hoarse whisper.  "But when was the last time you felt he was actually here and not still in that graveyard with You-Know-Who?"

            "I…I don't know." Ron said finally.

            "Harry looked alive today." She looked beseechingly up at Ron. "Do you want Harry to turn back into that husk he was last summer?"

            "No, of course not!" Ron exclaimed.

            "Then let it alone."

            Ron opened his mouth in protest. "But-"

            "Ron, I know you despise Malfoy, but is he worth losing Harry over?"

            Ron said nothing.  He pressed his lips so hard together they turned white, but he remained silent.  

Hermione smiled slightly at this. "I thought not." She put her arm through his and then dragged him back to the common room to collect their books.      

(**~**~**)

Draco stared at the small pile of envelopes in front of him.  He reached up a hand and brushed aside the latest edition of the Daily Prophet and a bill from Madame Malkins to reveal a white envelope with elegantly slanted handwriting on it.   

            His father's handwriting.  He shot a glance down the table at his former protectors, who looked smug.  Knowing as he did their limited emotional repertoire he knew they had owled Lucius.  Good.  Beside him he could feel Harry shift, curious, but Draco spared him only a fleeting glance before picking up the letter.  He forced himself to slowly open it.  Prying the letter from the envelope's stiff white lips, he unfolded the thick parchment.  

      _Dear Draco,_

_Everything at home is as usual.  Our Christmas was spent in Paris with some business associates of mine.  The Phoenix feather quill you gave me was an acceptable gift, for once.  Your mother wishes to send her thanks along for the earrings you sent her. Hope your Christmas was not as atrocious as I have imagined.  _

_                                                                                    Lucius_                          

            Draco risked a glance at Harry who was unashamedly reading over his shoulder, looking puzzled.

"I don't get it.  Doesn't he know?" Harry asked.

"I thought so." Draco replied, sending another glance at Crabbe and Goyle, who were mouthing things like "fag" and "you're in trouble" down the table.

Sometimes he hated coming from a Slytherin family.  At least if his father had been a Gryffindor, he would have simply sent him a howler about how sick and depraved he thought he was.  Instead he got a couple of enigmatic sentences.  Not a word about him and Harry, not even a veiled threat! He glanced again at Dumb and Dumber, whose self-satisfaction was fading into the more common "I have the mental capacity of a two year old!" expressions they usually wore.  They, as usual, had no idea what was going on. 

What was his father playing at? Even if his relationship with Harry had not been made public Draco would have been suspicious.  Lucius was almost…civil.  He hadn't mentioned a word about Draco's failings or Malfoy honor.   Draco's stomach twisted against itself.  Slytherins could be real bitches sometimes.  

Harry watched Draco's stoic demeanor, admiration and frustration warring within him.  

"Are you alright?" he ventured.

"Yes." Draco said simply.  

Harry's eyes took in Draco's tense form and snorted.  Although his voice was perfectly calm, he was clearly uneasy.  Harry felt the urge to shake Draco and scream "Could you STOP being so emotionally sterile?"  He didn't.  He just watched Draco read the Daily Prophet as though nothing was wrong.  Harry's resentment simmered and inside his robes Harry's wand leaked sparks in reaction to his anger.

(**~**~**)

Harry made his way to his corner of Charms prepared to face another lesson with nothing to occupy himself but Professor Flitwick's dubious teaching ability.  For lack of something better to do he opened up his textbook and began reading up on the Hair Growth charm they were working on.  When he heard someone move next to him he kept reading, bracing himself for another set of snide comments by one of his classmates.  

"Harry," a familiar voice said.

Harry jerked up, startled.  No one but Draco had called him Harry since their relationship had become the number one fodder for the gossip mill a week ago.  He had almost become used to answering to "Potty Pouf" and "Boy-Who-Fucks-Other-Boys."

"Ron…"Harry drew back, wary.

"Hey…" Ron gave a sheepish smile.  "Can I sit here?"

Harry shot a glance to Hermione, who was smiling softly.

"Oh! Sure." Harry said, a grin lighting up his face.

Hermione shook her head, her brown eyes misting up as she watched them make hesitant conversation. Boys were such idiots sometimes.  Adorable, but idiots 

(**~**~**)

Draco waited for Harry, leaning against a wall with deliberate casualness.  He and Harry had begun meeting here everyday before lunch.  They usually discussed classes and shared a quick snog before walking into the Great Hall together.  Draco was, therefore, seriously displeased when he saw Granger and Weasley walking with Harry down the hall towards him.  A light that glittered in his eyes dimmed and the slight smile on his lips hitched and froze.     

Fuck.  The Weasel must have forgiven him.  Jealousy blew through him and the desire to off the redhead overwhelmed all other thoughts in his head.  When Harry flashed him an elated smile and gave a cheerful wave Draco felt himself begin to tremble.  He inhaled deeply and tried to cleanse his mind of the venomous emotions pumping through him.  He forced his mouth to unclench and curve into a calculating smile.  He glided purposely towards Harry and after flashing an arrogant smile at Ron, kissed him passionately on the mouth.

Harry responded immediately, but after a few seconds jerked away.  "Draco…" he pursed his slick lips, looking pointedly at Ron, who had managed to turn green and red at the same time, and Hermione, who was placing a restraining hand on the redhead's arm.  

"Oh!" Draco exclaimed apologetically. "I didn't notice you two."

Confusion flickered in Harry's eyes before they lit up determinedly.  "Draco, Ron and Hermione are going to eat with us.  Isn't that great?"

"Wonderful." Draco replied in a voice that said it was anything but.  

"Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked, although he knew what Draco's answer was-.     

"Yes." And there it was.

Harry gave out a frustrated sigh. "Fine." 

"Well, I'm starved!" Hermione interjected. "Let's head in, shall we?" She grabbed hold of Ron and dragged him down the hall, a bright smile on her face.

Draco and Harry followed, Harry every so often sending questioning looks to Draco, who pointedly ignored them. 

(**~**~**)

"So, Ron, how's your family?" Draco said, an expression of polite interest on his face.  

Ron looked up from the sandwich he was devouring. "They're…fine." He said swallowing. 

"Good." After giving Draco one more suspicious glance Ron took a long sip of his pumpkin juice, still keeping his eyes on Draco. 

"So, what are you planning on doing after Hogwarts?"

"Becoming an Auror." Ron said slowly.

"Oh. Are you going to go straight in to Auror training or take a year off?" Before Ron could reply Draco continued on. "Wait, I guess you can't, really."

"Why…not?" Ron ground out, although it was clear from his aggravated expression, that he knew exactly why. 

"Well I just figured you'd have to support your family." Draco smiled, a trace of pity lining his face.  Ron smiled back, a touch of murder in his eyes.  

"So Mal-Draco," Hermione broke in. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Oh, become the next junior Death Eater and slaughter thousands of innocent muggles and mudbloods."  He smiled and his teeth glinted like miniature razors. 

Harry groaned and placed his hands on his temples, waiting for his life to fall apart again.  

"You're kidding, right?" Ron said, a wrinkle creasing the skin between his eyebrows.  

"Maybe." Draco said, still smiling. Harry stared intently into his eyes, but couldn't see the truth in them.

Ron's mouth opened to spray invective all over the smirking blond. His jaw clenched however, and he shoved his sandwich in his mouth, pulverizing the hapless BLT. 

(**~**~**)

When they finally left the hall Harry felt the beginnings of a massive headache growing behind his eyes.  The urge to shake Draco until his insides rattled surged with the beat of his pulse, which was growing more frantic.  He couldn't understand it.  What had happened to the Draco who had gotten food out of the kitchens for him and teased him with a smile hovering about his lips?  He had reverted back to the prat it had been so easy to hate, and Harry could feel himself succumbing to the urge.  

"Ron," Draco said casually. "Still forced to wear hand-me-downs?" Ron choked. 

            "If you wanted," Draco continued. "I could always give you some of my old robes. They'd probably fit you."   

            Ron snapped.  He leapt for the blonde, fully prepared to strangle him now and apologize to Harry later.  He was prevented by Harry, who dragged Draco around the corner and into a little used hallway, away from Ron's sight.  As he tugged Draco away he could hear Hermione frantically trying to calm Ron down.  

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed.

            "What do you mean?" Draco objected, eyes wide. "I was trying to make conversation."

            Harry snorted. "You were trying to get under his skin!"

            "I suppose asking about his cheap clothing was a little rude, but what else was I suppose to talk about?" 

A migraine began to throb through Harry's head.  Why had he thought that life would get easier after people got used to the idea of him and Draco as a couple?  It was turning into something with a close resemblance to hell.  

             "Draco, why are you acting like this?" Harry asked softly.

            "Acting like what?" Draco protested, his eyes shifting away from Harry's intense green gaze.  

            "Like the bratty first-year I used to hate." Harry snapped.

            Panic flickered through Draco's eyes before being quickly masked. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said quickly and stepped forward so that his and Harry's robes brushed against each other.  

            Harry backed away.  Draco's eyes flickered again. "Harry," he stepped forward. "Why won't-" Harry stepped away again, "you let me get close-" Draco stepped in so close his next words fogged up Harry's glasses, "to you?" 

            "Because," Harry shoved Draco away, "I need to think."

            "You do?" Draco grinned.

            "Yes." Harry stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

            "Why?" Draco said, a licentious smirk on his face.

            "Because I would like to have a discussion that doesn't end in snogging or anything sexual." 

            "Where's the fun in that?" Draco teased and again tried to touch Harry.  

            "That's what I mean!" Harry exclaimed, warding off Draco's advances. "You always try-"  Draco got through.  

            Harry might have completely forgotten about, well, everything if it hadn't been for Draco's smug smile.  That smile irritated Harry so much that his addled mind cleared just enough for him to get a good three feet away from the blonde.  

            "Draco!" he exclaimed. "Stop!"  

            Draco shook his head, worried determination in his eyes.

            Harry could feel impotent rage building inside of him.  Being mad at Draco was a hell of lot more annoying when you were in love with him.  It robbed him of the ability to punch him, so instead he just fended off Draco's hands, slowly backing down the hallway.  Draco followed, his eyes glinting in the amber light of the passage.  

            "DRACO STOP!" Harry shouted, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

            Draco suddenly found himself pushed up against the wall of the corridor.  Harry's hands were like manacles around his wrists and his legs like a vice around his own limbs. Draco's head jerked from his hands, which were already turning white from lack of blood flow to Harry's face, which was a study in restrained anger. 

"Harry what-" Hermione and Ron ran down the hallway, stopping when they saw the restrained Slytherin. "Oh dear."

            Normally, Harry's close proximity would have caused that damned ever-present lust to blaze through him but now all Draco wanted to do was shrink into the wall.  Just get away from Harry.  Away from his eyes that said he had looked into Draco's soul and hadn't liked what he'd found there.  Eyes that said his father was right.  He was a coward. And a million other things besides.  

            "Harry, It's great you're into bondage and all, but could we try this some other time?" Draco whispered, a confident grin attempting to cover his anxiety.  

            "No."

            "What!" Draco hissed, echoed by Hermione. 

            "Not until you answer for the way you've been acting lately."  

            "Harry…" Draco sent a pointed glance to Ron and Hermione, who looked as though they longed to be anywhere, even in Potions class, then watching him and Harry argue. "Don't."

            Harry stared stonily at Draco. Draco tried to furtively test Harry's grip around him only to feel nails pinch his skin. 

            "Harry," Draco finally said. "I promise I will, but later.  Just…please let me go." He stared at the floor beneath him intently. 

            After a moment Draco felt Harry's hands and legs unwrap from around him.  He resisted the urge to rub his hands or check for the bruises that would be forming on his white skin.   

            "Thank you, Harry."  He whispered, forcing his gray eyes up to Harry's clouded green. Oh God, he felt like vomiting.  

            "Harry," Hermione said hesitantly. " I hate to interrupt, but we really need to get to class."  Her eyes darted to the hallway, which was now empty of all but a few stragglers.  

            Harry seemed to come out of a reverie and stepped away from Draco as though he were on fire. He looked down at his hands, turning them in the dim light as though not quite sure they were actually his.  

            "Draco, can we meet in the classroom after dinner?" His voice was troubled. "We need to talk about this." His eyes fixed on his hands again. Then they looked at Draco's, which were indented in crescent lines and already purpling.

            "Harry, come on!" Ron shouted.  

            The black-haired boy's remorseful eyes flashed over Draco's once before turning to his friends "I'm coming!" He called. "You'll be there, right?"

Draco nodded once and watched Harry and his two friends rush down the hall to Historyof Magic.  He had Herbology next, but didn't feel up to spouting off the Latin names of the Prickly and Poisonous family with any accuracy.  

He headed down the hallway quickly, eager to get out of the passageway.  He needed to walk.  Motion prevented thought.  As he strided down the corridor he kept his eyes locked in front of him.  Looking at the hallway walls made his stomach clench.  

Once he was free of the stifling atmosphere of the castle he allowed himself to reflect on what had just happened. 

            He had said 'please' to Harry.  And 'thank you.' With that gloating Weasel watching.  It couldn't be helped, though.  Not with Harry boring down on him like an avenging angel.  Draco began walking a little faster to dispel that particular memory. 

            What was he going to do when he saw Harry tonight? There was no way Harry could be fobbed off with banal excuses.  Not unless Draco wanted to end up against a wall again.  But telling Harry exactly why he'd been such a git would mean that Harry would know absolutely how petty and childish he was.  Harry had rejected him once because of a crack about that damn Weasel's family, what would he do if he knew that Draco would gladly get Ron expelled, just so Harry wouldn't be distracted by him?  

But maybe it was for the best.   After all, he had originally planned to dump Harry when his father found out about them. 

And Harry was a bad influence.  All that smiling and laughing.  If he kept seeing Harry he might end up being happy, something that would never last and end up being all the more painful when it ended.  Really, it was much better to end things now, when he had a chance of forgetting about Harry. 

So he would tell Harry the truth, Harry would be horrified that he had ever even touched such a fucked up human being and things would return to normal.  Being alone was much safer, Draco reasoned.  And it was only the wind that was making his eyes water.                     


End file.
